Holly J's Rein Ends Here
by xXRishati
Summary: While Holly J is working at Little Miss Steaks she is visited by a familiar figure.


Holly J stood beside the register of Little Miss Steaks. She had graveyard that night and was supposed to close up in another half hour. She was not alone though as she was accompanied by two other co workers. Jeremy was there, alone with Paul. Paul was irrelevant though since he was outside taking his usual "unofficial" break to have at it with yet another cigarette. Jeremy was off taking the trash out so it was only Holly J who was inside the building. She wished she wasn't though. It was a Friday and she would have liked to spend the time with Sav or Anya or anyone for that matter. Not here though. Sure she liked getting paid but the hours were unsatisfying.

She stood there in the empty space that was filled just moments before by customers that had left after eating their weight in meat. She was bored. The only thing that kept her busy was the pen in her hand that she taped against the counter. She looked down at her uniform. She hated that thing. It was an imitation of a cowgirl costume. She would rather wear her school uniform than this one. Both were ick but she didn't really have a choice. She would have texted Sav right now but she didn't know how long Jeremy would take with the trash. They were strict with the rules here and she didn't want to get caught with her phone out on the job.

Her attention was taken away from her as she heard the main door open and was shocked at the sight of a familiar face walk through it. Her jaw dropped almost fully as her eyes tried to make out the face of the person she once cared about. This person had the same face as it once did but something was different. A very obvious something. The clothes he wore were worn and tattered. His eyes were hollow and he has scars on his arms and neck. What happened to him? She thought to herself as she remembered how cheerful he used to be. How confident, and collective he always was. How creative and passionate he was. She could not see any of those things through the looks of the figure in front of her. "Blue? What happened to you?" She looked at his face, unable to keep her eyes off of the piercing green ones that once trances her. Almost made her lose her virginity before she was ready. "Holly J?" He murmured. "I didn't know you worked here." His face looked shocked. Almost as if he were upset and sad at the same time; because of her. "What happened to you Blue?" She asked him but didn't get an answer.

The moment was interrupted when Jeremy opened the kitchen door and walked on on them. Holly J and Blue quickly swished their heads to look at him. To Holly J's surprise Jeremy looked like he was faced against a bear. She did not understand why he was at such a unease. That is until she looked back at Blue. Not back at his eyes which was what she has been staring at since he walked in. She looked at his whole person and finally notices what was wrong. Just to the side of his waist was a gun and his hand that held onto it. So many thought ran through Holly J's head in that moment of realization. The first was that this was not Blue anymore. Not at all. The others being that Blue was going to try and rob the place and that this would be the second time that she was held hostage in a robbery. The difference this time would be that Blue was not the one to help save her.

"Holly. I..." He moved closer to her but was taken back when Holly J Moved backwards. Blue gave a sigh. "Holly Just let me explain." The gun was kept parallel to his side but the sight of it still shook Holly J. Jeremy still stood frozen like the coward he was. "I'm in trouble Holly. I'm in trouble and I need money. I didn't know you worked here." Holly J's expression made him stop talking. She looked at him with disgust. "Holly don't be like that." his voice getting angrier. "I need this whether you are willing to help or not." Still frightened but more so angry at what he has done, she pushed his buttons without meaning to. "It's Holly freaking J." She mumbled in annoyance.

This triggered something in Blue. Something scary. "That's the problem with you Holly!" he yelled. "You are always selfish, always thinking about you. I tried to help you before. But you Singulars' are known to be the bitchiest of all people." The gun was then drifted to alight itself to Holly J's head. They only stood about eight feet away from one another. "But like I said, 'I will get what I want with or without your help.'" Just as Blue moves his fingers to pull the rigger Paul jumps out at him, having creeped in from a spare door. Paul was able to knock Blue to the floor as they struggles against one another to grab the gun. Holly J ran to the other side of the counter, pulling Jeremy along with her. All she was able to hear were the grunts of the two. Time seemed to run too slow. Holly J felt like she was hiding for a life time. Slowly she lifted her head over the counter. On the floor she saw Paul passed out. She didn't hear a shot from the gun so she knew that he was only unconscious. Blue was staring at her with the gun in his hand that pointed at her. "This could have been prevented Holly. If only you thought about someone other than yourself. If only you could have given people a chance and not only took your into consideration." The gun in his hand started to shake. A bead of sweat slid down Blue's forehead. "But now we won't have to deal with you anymore."

A movement from the corner of her eye made Holly J turn her head as she saw Jeremy stood up out of the countryside with a pocket knife that he had hidden in his uniform. As he got up he threw the pocket knife at Blue, hoping that his aim was god enough. Holly J jumped up to try and stop him but it was far too late. The knife skimmed the arm that was attached to the gun. in reaction, Blue's arm flew back and the gun was triggered by the pressure of his finger moving in such a fast movement. Just after it was triggered, the gun slipped out of Blue's hand and landed in the ground by the counter. Jeremy threw himself at it and held it at Blue. Just them Paul started to stir and regain consciousness. He saw Jeremy and the gun and slowly got him to hand the gun over and Paul went back to hold it against Blue. He took out his cell phone and called the police.

Jeremy went over to the counter and was horror struck when he saw Holly J on the floor with a gash of blood on the side of her stomach. Holly J's eyes were barely opened and she was gasping for air. Jeremy fell to the ground beside her. "Holly J! You're going to be alright. okay. You will be alright." Holly J could not speak. It hurt to breath yet alone give off words. The pain was the worse. Like a thousand bolts of lightning being struck to her side. Her body was pulsing as the wound started to hemorrhage. Jeremy ripped a piece of his shirt off and held it against the wound but it took no time at all for it to fill with blood. Her shaking started to slow. Her rigid breaths started to fade. She closed her eyed slowly and drifted off into a slumber. A slumber that she would never wake up from...


End file.
